


From sea to sea四海之涯

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles





	From sea to sea四海之涯

Will看着那翻滚的白浪，银月碎成点点，隐没在涟漪之中。Hannibal还在准备晚餐，罐头食品的味道连他也无能为力。或许Jack此时还在为红龙的事情焦头烂额，但这些已经和他无关了。

他们在月海远航。大海在船只的映照下远近散落一地，就像是天空的星星一样。①这首诗句浮现在他的眼前，Will突然有些恍惚，他到底是为何会在这里。他甚至不知道他们接下来该怎么办，他整个人已经分崩离析，但Will一点都不担心，因为Hannibal向他保证——破碎的茶杯会被复原。无论那是真相还是谎言，Will都坚信不疑。

他的记忆时不时地错乱——与他的幻想相混杂在一起，像清水中滴入了黑色的墨水，逐渐扩散，最后掩盖将一切都掩盖，抹去。

Hannibal在他耳边叹息:“vous êtes en beauté.(您真美)”肢体相接，他称赞Will的皮肤像象牙一样光滑洁白，像加拉泰亚②那般美丽。威尔的嘴不断开合，每一次摄入的空气似乎都不能使他满足，他的眼睛被水光覆盖，雾蒙蒙的。他看不清Hannibal的表情，任由对方将他一次次地操进床垫里。

他紧紧地攥住床单，液体混杂着从股间滑下。他低声呜咽，他们的性爱从来就不是一片阒静，Will总是控制不住地发出声音。但他没必要压抑。在大西洋上他们是孤独的，没人听得见他的声音，有些粗哑，绝谈不上美妙，却又似于天鹅死前的哀歌。月色之下，那吟哦显得太过突兀。他爱这种放纵，无所畏惧，可以暂时地将一切都忘却，不必非得在他的河流里搜寻失落的碎片。Hannibal亲吻着他身体的每一寸，他的爱抚，他的低语，他的温柔，他的放纵——他的一举一动都能让Will明白他饱含着的爱意。

自从坠崖之后Will的脑海里总是有隆隆作响的声音。有的是他自己的声音，有的是Hannibal的。一些错位的记忆，像破碎的镜子，映不出完整的形象。

Will和Hannibal在海上飘荡。他时常从噩梦中惊醒，一切似乎又都回到了他们相识之初。但Will恐惧的是有一天他醒来，Hannibal已经离去。他紧紧握住对方的手，感受着他温热的躯体，跳动的心脏——这都不断提醒着他自己，他们还活着。某天早上，Will醒来时Hannibal不在他的身边，他几乎是一路磕磕碰碰出了卧室，他太害怕这些都只是一个梦了。他一遍又一遍地呼喊着对方的名字，然后在厨房撞见了Hannibal。他仅仅是在准备早餐。Will喘息着，空气中滋滋的煎鸡蛋的声音和两人的呼吸声被无限放大。他们都没有说话。Hannibal用双手环抱住了Will，温暖，就像血液——那感觉那么清晰，刀戳进身体，血肉被破坏……茶杯被打碎……Will靠在他的身上，闭上了眼睛。

那种依赖与迷恋没有随着时间而消退，反而日渐加重，而这更多的体现在了性爱方面。

Will把Hannibal压倒在了餐桌上，固执地解开了他的裤链。他犹豫了一下，张开嘴把那根阴茎的头部吞了进去。Hannibal在纵容他。“Will……Will……”他叹息着，手指抚过柔软的卷发。“还记得Hobbs吗？”Will停了下来。Hannibal已经硬了，但他总是那个善于克制的。Will继续讲述着:“那个时候，你就在那里看着我。你把我当做幼虫，等待着我的蜕变。”

“是的。我能对着蛹窃窃私语，但我永远不会知道他破茧之后的样子。”

“蝴蝶在破茧之后折断了翅膀就不再能飞翔了。”

短暂的沉默之后，Hannibal说:“但他仍然是美丽的。”他抚过Will脸上的伤疤，它在Hannibal的关照下恢复得很好，只有窄窄的一道。

“徒劳的美丽。”

“你不是那种脆弱的蝴蝶，我们都知道。”

“或许吧。”Will咕哝着。他跨坐在Hannibal的腰上。他扶住阴茎，抬起臀部，慢慢把阴茎纳入体内。Hannibal的手搭在Will的腰上，另一只手按揉着Will的乳头，Will喘息着合上了眼帘。他不想看到那只温迪戈，Hannibal的皮肤在他眼里慢慢变黑，还长出角来，他的幻觉甚至让他认为对方尖锐的利爪会把他的腰生生地分成两段。他的高潮来得很快，但Hannibal还硬着，他不停地动作着，直到最后Will的小穴被他的精液填满。

*

“Hannibal，那个时候我闻起来是什么味道？”Will蜷缩在Hannibal的怀里，反复翻动着手里的书本，他并不是真的在看书，他们都清楚这一点。他身上只穿了一件纯白色的衬衫——它属于Hannibal。他们刚刚结束了一次性爱，但是Hannibal已经重新变得衣冠整齐。“你第一次闻我的时候。”他又补充了一句。

“甜腻的味道，那味道是脑炎的前兆。就像盛放到极致的玫瑰的味道，甚至于甜到糜烂。”Hannibal爱抚着他，把头埋了下去，在他脸颊上留下一个吻。

“现在呢？”

Hannibal把头埋到Will的颈间，贪婪地呼入他的气息:“欲望的味道，像罪一样甜蜜。”Will被这回答逗笑了，他揽过Hannibal，给了他一个吻。他把书扔到一边去，解开了Hannibal的裤子。他拿起床边的酒杯又喝了一口红酒，把残留在嘴角的透明的液体舔尽，露出了一个大大的笑容。他低下头，含住了对方尚未勃起的阴茎。

不得不说，Will的性爱技巧确实是突飞猛进。和初次时的羞涩已经截然不同，现在他们之间的性爱大多都是Will主动要求的。Will的嘴巧妙地裹住了Hannibal，舌头灵活地沿着那上面的血管一路爱抚，他感受着对方在他嘴里慢慢涨大，牙齿偶尔故意擦过去，不至于疼痛，却能充分将Hannibal的性欲撩拨。Hannibal的手抓着Will的头发，叹息着:“我希望化为夜晚，这样我才能用数千只眼睛看着你入睡。③”

Will顿了一下，他吐出嘴里的阴茎，嘴唇被液体湿润，他盯着Hannibal的眼睛:“你已经做到了，你无处不在，我的生命里现在只有你了。”Hannibal把Will拉到身上，吻住了他，从他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。然后他把Will压倒在床上，分开他的双腿，露出了微红的后穴。他轻轻把阴茎顶了进去，肠肉急不可耐地包了上去，温热而湿润。

Will的身体很敏感，那白色的衬衫之下都是之前Hannibal留下的印记，深浅不一。他握住Will地腰，开始动作。Will的呻吟是那么动情——比Hannibal曾演奏过的所有乐曲都要动听。不仅仅是Will沉迷于这种原始的交合，连Hannibal也难以自拔。他不想伤害到Will,但Will的所作所为却总是让他情难自禁，Will总希望得到更多。

黑夜，黑暗，这瞬间就像永恒，Will尖叫着高潮了。他的肠道收缩，把对方也推向了高潮。Will力竭地倒回了床上，整个人陷在那一团糟的床单里。

“Hannibal……”他低吟着爱人的名字，“离开港口之后我们要去哪里？”

Hannibal在他额头上留下了一个吻:“你累了，睡吧。”Will咕哝着闭上了眼睛，Hannibal帮他盖好了被子。

他还需要去准备之后的食物。

*

Will的再一次的杀人完全是一个巧合。Hannibal不会强迫他去做他不愿意的事情。但是有的时候事情并不尽如人意。

Will独自外出的时候被人盯上了。他被人堵在了一个小巷里。他脑海里一些陈旧的记忆在此时再次被挖掘出来。那个人明显不怀好意，即使在Will表示愿意把身上的钱都给他之后那个人还是没有走的意思。

感谢上帝，他的侧写能力没有在那次坠崖以后失去。很快Will就明白这个人是个单纯的精神变态。啊，他到哪都能遇到精神变态。

没有杀死红龙那么艰难，但他还是花了点时间。最后，Will看了一下躺在血泊里的那具尸体，给Hannibal发了条短信。

Hannibal没花多久就到了，这片区域都已经被废弃，所以周围根本没有人。Will叹了口气，他跟Hannibal解释了大体的情况。他本来只是想出来散步的，没想到被人跟踪，竟然走到了这种没有人烟的地方。他的皮手套上和身上都是血。

“走吧，我们回家。我想你需要洗个澡，顺便我们得把你的衣服处理一下。”Hannibal看了眼尸体，他今天无意弄脏自己的衣服。Will把外套和手套脱下了来，把内层反过来，用有血的那面包住了手套，拿在手里。

“尸体怎么办？”Will问。

“我来处理吧，你先回车上。”Hannibal把车钥匙给了Will。

“我不想吃他。”Will走了几步，突然回过头说道。

“我明白了。”

半个小时后，Hannibal回到了车上。Will已经坐在汽车上睡着了。他的卷发贴合在额上，神色宁静。他没有叫醒Will。

*

他们隔几个月就会换一个城市，Hannibal问过Will是否想要一个稳定的住所，他不置可否。他们停留过的每一个城市都很美，但Will就是不愿意长期居住在那里。

Jack抓不到他们的，FBI已经确认了他们的死亡。没有人将那些人的死亡联系到他们身上。

他们在巴黎住了很久，Hannibal挑的房子每晚都能毫无阻拦地看见艾菲尔铁塔。

最后他们在威尼斯安顿下来。

“我很害怕，Hannibal，他们最终会发现我们的。”Will摆弄着手上的戒指，那是Hannibal和他的婚戒。

“他们抓不住我们的。”Hannibal抱住了他，他的胸口温暖而可靠。

“我们已经走遍大半个世界。”

“最终我们仍将回到初始的地方。一切都会复原。”

“我和你。”Will闭上了眼睛，他能看到那些那海水已经尽数变成了纯黑的颜色，他慢慢地走了下去，浪花拍打着他的脚踝，将他没去。

 

END

 

①With Ships the Sea Was Sprinkled Far and Nigh，威廉·华兹华斯

②见皮格马利翁的传说

③或出自柏拉图


End file.
